Flora
Flora is the Guardian Fairy of Nature. She is also one of the Winx Club and attends Alfea, the School for Fairies. She was the third Winx girl introduced, after Bloom and Stella. Personality Flora is shown to be a very sweet, shy, genuine, calming person who loves plants and vegetation's of all kinds. Being interested in experimenting with her plants, Flora became the potion master of the group who specialized in brewing and creating remedies and medicines from the uses of her magical plants. Due to her gentle and caring personality, Flora is strongly connected to nature and loves helping people. She is shown to have a sensitive personality to the point where she would instinctively care for her friends as well as her plants when they are in distress. Flora is the most mature member of the Winx as she possessed a deep sense of love, peace, happiness, and tranquility. However, it is shown that Flora has an insecure side to her personality as she would have problems believing in herself at times. Her insecurity would sometime cause her to hide most of her feelings to the point where she would have problems expressing them. Flora is one of the most diligent students at Alfea and is cautious of her actions. Although she has a calm and nice personality she at times gets very angry at her enemies which can cause her to act quickly and show a more aggressive side of herself. This is seen a few times through the series. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In the first season of the Winx Club, Flora first appeared in "Welcome to Magix!" as a sixteen-year-old girl. When Bloom came to Alfea, she discovered Flora was her roommate. Bloom was at first surprised that her whole room was a garden and that she had experimented with other plants, but throughout the season, they become friends. When Mirta is turned into a pumpkin by the Trix, Flora tries to change her back to normal, which she finally succeeds in doing later. At the end of the season, Flora is the only Winx girl without a love interest and sticks with Mirta at the celebration, but Flora has a kind heart, whether with a love or not. As the storyline develops, she shows herself as a kind-hearted person, always loyal and helpful to her friends as she hates to hurt people. |-|Season 2= In the second season, Flora had a crush on Helia, who she has trouble talking to. She finds out that her bonded pixie is Chatta, the pixie of gossip. Flora and Chatta make a lovely pair, giving a perfect example of the phrase, "opposites attract", as Flora, being very shy and quiet, is the exact opposite of Chatta, who is a very noisy but likable chatterbox. She also makes a new friend, a f airy called Aisha. Although Flora's relationship with Aisha is a little shaky at first, they later become best friends when Aisha offers to help Flora get together with Helia by finding out what he feels for her. Aisha does this by sneaking over to Red Fountain. Flora's contribution to the titan was wrapping it in vines to give it strength. Flora receives her Charmix with the help of Chatta, by telling Helia that she liked him, on which he responds that he liked her too in The Time for Truth. When the Winx club and their boyfriends go to Lord Darkar's Fortress to save Bloom, Helia and Flora have their first kiss in Face to Face with the Enemy. At the end of the series, she also assists the other Winx girls in defeating their foe, Lord Darkar. |-|Season 3= In the third season, Flora and the rest of the Winx went to Linphea to get the water in the stream to cure Faragonda after she was attacked by Valtor and turned into a tree. Meanwhile her little sister, Miele, went along with the Winx. When the Trix arrived, they were about to attack Flora, but Miele jumped to save her and went down in the stream and Flora sacrificed herself to save Miele. Thus earning Flora her Enchantix. She soon went along with the Winx to destroy Valtor. |-|Season 4= Flora and the Winx Club become teachers at Alfea. During an obstacle course that the Winx Club presented, she became injured. Alice was wrongly accused for the setting of the party bomb and was expelled. Flora insisted on seeing her, but instead encountered the Wizards of Black Circle. She was attacked but recovers. Flora travels to Earth with the rest of the Winx in search of the last fairy, Roxy. Flora gains her Believix after Roxy resolves to believe in the Winx Club and their magic. Flora becomes good friends with Roxy, teaching her how to use her powers. Her romance continues with Helia. Flora works the medical station in the Love & Pet shop. Later in the series, Flora confronts and fights Diana, Earth's Major Fairy of Nature whose powers overshadow Flora's. Flora struggles fighting Diana's spells, but, with Helia's encouragement, overcomes Diana, though with much difficulty. She and the rest of the Winx Club later fight the Wizards of Black Circle/Fairy Hunters in a final confrontation at the Omega Dimension and then used Believix Convergence spell to overpower the Wizards' powers and defeat the Wizards, making the Wizards become frozen solid there permanently. In the final scene of the Season 4 finale, she is seen flying with the rest of the Winx Club into the sunset in their Enchantix forms, presumably back to Magix. |-|Season 5= In The Lilo, Flora is seen training with Professor Palladium and the other Winx before she and the others are called to go see Miss Faragonda about a mission regarding an intensely powerful and magical plant of Earth. After they arrive in Gardenia where she senses the Lilo and then pin-points them to its location. When Flora locates the Lilo in the mall, the Trix intervenes and she along with the other Winx must fight them. When the Trix make a diversion to stall the Winx and go after the Lilo, Flora follows Icy and stops her from grabbing the flower. When Stormy and Darcy come and capture Macy, Flora rescues her. In Return to Alfea, we can see her in Alfea, waiting for the Specialists. Later as they come, Helia makes a special origami for her. For a few minutes, Krystal tells her that she and Helia were good friends, afterwards Krystal took Helia so they could catch up leaving Flora upset. During a battle in the Magic Archive, she is seen fighting. Later, Krystal and Flora took Helia outside due to him being injured by one of Darcy's attacks. She helps the rest of the Winx find the Sirenix Book and earn Sirenix Boxes. Because of a jellyfish that had been polluted because of Tritannus in the Ocean of Solaria, she becomes a statue, but was returned back to normal again afterwards by Stella using the Gem of Self Confidence and receives it as first gem. In Trix Tricks, for the first test for the Gem of Courage, she Stella and Musa headed to Linphea where Flora bonded with the gatekeeper Desiryee. There, Flora defeated the Flower of the Depths which Tritannus's pollution got to. She, along with the rest of the Winx earned Sirenix in "Sirenix" and entered the Infinite Ocean along with their Selkies. |-|Season 6= Specials |-|Premiere Special= Flora first appears in the dorm when she arrives. Later, the Winx go off to Magix to get something to eat, but when they do so Bloom is talking to her mother (Knut appears and the Bloom follows him). So the Winx then go help her, but the Trix are already attacking her so they transform but are too weak so Stella teleports them back to AlfeaAlfea. Flora is then talking to Griselda and Ms. Faragonda, who are saying they will take their magical powers until the return from their trip. Flora and the Winx later find out the Trix are at Alfea and will be there to take the Dragon Flame, so the have to fight a monster the Trix Trix conjured, and later when Ms Faragonda arrives, she stops the Trix's monster, talks to them and then sends them back to Cloud Tower. Ms Faragonda then gives the Winx their magic back. |-|Revenge of the Trix= Flora is in this special along with the rest of the Winx. It starts with all the girls leaving for spring break. Bloom want to know more about her family so she goes to Cloud Tower to find out more. Flora and the rest of the Winx are worried when Bloom does not come back the last night. The next day the Winx go out to search for Bloom. Flora uses a Super Pollen spell to point the Winx in the right direction. They find Bloom and Mirta trapped in a block of ice. They free them and are trapped in a twister. But after beating the Trix and getting free, Mirta is turned into a pumpkin and Flora says she will see what she can do. Meanwhile Bloom decides to return home and the Trix tell her that Daphne is her sister and they take her powers. |-|The Battle for Magix= While in the tower Bloom finds what appeared to be the Dragon Flame, only to be confronted by the Trix, who were stopped by Miss Griffin, who not only got out of her cell thanks to Riven and Brandon, but managed to put the Trix in one of their own: a barrier followed by a granite cage. Icy was extremely cheesed off and her temper, combined with the release of her powers was enough to break Miss Griffin's barrier. Sky decides to create a diversion to stop the Creatures of the Dark so Miss Griffin gives him a Wind Rider. Bloom volunteers to go with Sky while the witches, Stella, Brandon, Riven, and Knut went inside the portal. Musa, Flora, and Tecna wanted to know where Bloom was but Stella told them that she and Sky should be at Alfea now. Musa, Tecna, and Stella encourage Flora to change Mirta back from a pumpkin. Flora tried and successfully turned Mirta back. Because of the Trix attacking, Flora was sucked into a twister and became momentarily knocked out. The rest of the Winx pulled Flora in to there circle for a convergence spell. After the battle is over the Prom starts. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= When Flora and the rest of the Winx went to the new Red Fountain, Flora, Stella, and Tecna went and saw Helia, the new Specialist. Mainly for a while, Flora was trying to reach Helia's heart. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Flora and her friends (minus Bloom) graduate from Alfea. Upon receiving a jewelry box containing her diploma, Flora officially becomes one with nature and is designated the guardian fairy of her home world, Linphea. Her friends undergo the same rite of passage and afterwards, Flora spends her final night at her dorm room in Alfea with her friends before moving on to the next phase of her life. As the months pass by, however, Flora and the others eventually visit Earth where Bloom is depressed over her still-incomplete Enchantix powers and not knowing how to find her missing birth parents. Along with the rest of the Winx Club, Flora decides to accompany Bloom on her quest to find her birth parents and restore her home planet, Domino. After a brutal fight with the Ancestral Witches, Bloom and Sky defeat them and eventually restore life to Domino and all of its inhabitants, including Bloom's parents. At the end, Flora attends the celebration of Domino's restoration and Bloom taking her rightful place as the heir to the throne, last seen dancing with Helia. |-|Magical Adventure= Flora and the Winx Club (minus Bloom) confront and fight off the Trix during Alfea and Cloud Tower's orientation. When she and the Winx Club go to Domino, she introduces herself to the guards as Princess Flora (although in Season 5 it is revealed the Krystal is the princess of Linphea). Flora then goes to Gardenia along with the Winx and stays at Bloom's adoptive parents house for awhile. She and the others lose their all of their abilities because the Trix destroyed the positive energy of all good magic. She was very helpful by assisting in cleaning the house and washing dishes for Mike and Vanessa and encouraged the rest of the Winx to do chores. She, the Winx Club and the Specialists fight off the Trix and the Ancestral Witches and save the positive energy in the Tree of Life. Appearance |-|Civilian= Flora has tan skin with long honey brown hair with blonde in her bangs. She has jade eyes, and is tall as the other girls. She and her sister appear to be Hispanic. Her daily outfit in Season 1 consists of a green midriff, off-the-shoulder top with puff sleeves, a fuchsia colored, faux wrap, short skirt decorated with strawberries, two sets of yellow bangle bracelets on each arm, and fuchsia colored platform sandals. Her season 2 and 3 outfit is a pink midriff shirt with a pink-trim, puffy sleeves with pink polka-dots, a red skirt with maroon shorts on under her skirt, pink socks, and red platforms shoes. Like Tecna, she wears earrings, specifically golden loops. In Season 4, she wears a pink, white and green sundress in a floral print with pink and green heels. In Season 5, Flora wears a pink, soft jagged edged, sleeveless shirt with a grass green vest. She also wears a sharp edged fuchsia skirt with a pink belt, and some green and white stripes. Her hair is a looped ponytail decorated with a lime green bow .She wears long fuchsia socks with lime edges with green high-heeled shoes. |-|Winx= Flora's Winx outfit is primarily fuchsia and orchid in color, and consists of a sparkling one piece, bare shouldered top that conceals a pair of mini shorts of the same color, and ankle-high boots also the same color. A green choker with a pink colored four petal flower adorns her neck, and she has wrist length fingerless gloves covering her arms. Her wings are lime green. Flora_Magia.JPG|Flora in her Winx form (Original) Flora Magic Charmix.jpg|Flora in her Charmix form (Nickelodeon) |-|Charmix= Flora's Charmix is a large looped pin, with a pink jewel, placed on the center of her chest and a rose shaped shoulder bag. Flora earned her Charmix by finally confessing to Helia that she likes him, something she had trouble with from the moment she met him. |-|Enchantix= Flora's Enchantix outfit is a high-waist, hip-length frock, primarily fuchsia, with orchid, violet, powder blue and soft green trimming, thistle, above-the-elbow translucent gloves that are decorated with various pearl colored jewels, and soft green and light yellow, ample butterfly wings with orchid outlining that are bejeweled with pear shaped and colored decorations. Her forewings are edged with a convex tornus and she has terminal hind wing lobes between a convex apex and tornus. Her hair is now styled into elegant pigtails (buns) like the other Winx girls (excluding both Bloom and Tecna), and grows several inches in length to her ankles. She dons strappy, cyan colored barefoot sandals, and wears a cyan tiara upon her head d. She is the fourth Winx Club member to earn her Enchantix. Her fairy dust vial is a pink honey wand surrounded by a four petal flower. She earned her Enchantix after saving her sister Miele from the poisoned (or reversed time) stream in The Black Willow's Tears. |-|Believix= Flora's Believix outfit is a pink and fuchsia, petal-themed sleeveless, midriff-bearing top and a pink, petal-shaped skirt with a yellow string tying it in place and lime green frills underneath. Her wings are leaf-shaped and lined in emerald green with clover shapes lined in jade within, the background of the wings fading from hot pink on the bottom to orange in the middle to yellow on top with purple leaf "piercings" along the sides of the wing. She wears purple and pink flower-themed wristbands on her wrists and below-the-knee pink, fuchsia, and white platform high-heeled boots on her feet. Her hair is now in a pair of buns sporting turquoise-blue bows atop her head with peach highlights and red and purple flowers decorating her hair with pink eyeshadow on her eyelids. |-|Sophix= Flora's Sophix outfit is a green and pink leaf shirt with lime and green skirt. She has leaf bracelets on her arms and wears sandals like the other girls. Her wings are cyan and yellow with magenta borders. |-|Lovix= Flora's Lovix outfit is similar to her Believix outfit, but is in two pieces. Her shirt is pink with an apple green fluffy stripe across the top and matching arm Florwarmers. She also wears a strawberry pink skirt with apple green fleece across the front of it and matching boots. Her wings are pink and lavender with maroon jewels. |-|Harmonix= Flora's Harmonix consists of a tube top with light green colors and pink flowers in the middle and green borders. Her hair is longer and in the form of a ponytail and it is decorated with green and pink shells. Her bracelets are rose-colored flower bracelets. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light pink in the form of petals. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light pink also. Her wings are mainly green with the back part white. Her wing borders are pink.Her wing effects are fushia-colored flowers.Her shoes are light pink heels similar to Enchantix, but with green and pink straps. |-|Sirenix= Flora's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin leafy green tube top, a translucent pale green miniskirt over pink leggings with green ribbons tied around them and matching pink high heeled ankle boots. Her hair is recolored pink with dark brown streaks and there is also two flowers in her hair, a pink one and a purple one. There is also a green ribbon tied around her right arm, and her seashell shaped wings fade from spring green to magenta, and have a hot pink border. Magical Abilities Flora is from the Planet Linphea. She has the power of nature and has abilities deriving from it. Like all nature fairies, Flora strength rely on the surrounding environment. If surrounded by plants, in the forest, Flora is stronger. However, in places where plants cannot grow, Flora's power is very limited or shut down completely (like in the example cave Faragonda made in Season 2). Flora often does not use as many offensive attacks as the other Winx girls, but rather, she uses them for more strategic purposes. She can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen either as offensive attacks or for diversion. She can also control forests and has earth magic. In addition to this, she is able to hear the voice of nature speaking to her. This may also become a disadvantage, as the destruction of nearby nature will cause excruciating pain to her and destroy her strength as well magic power bit by bit, even her own summoned plants. She can also create huge forest like vine barriers trapping her enemy. Flora, as the Fairy of Nature, can talk to plants, bring them to life, help them grow, and nurture them when they are sick. Other related abilities are moving the earth at will, altering plants by manipulating their growth pattern and establishing communication with nature. Since Flora dislikes aggression, she usually uses her powers in battle for defense and constriction. For example, she would trap an enemy in vines while another member of the Winx Club would destroy the enemy. Though she has on few occasions used offensive attacks when the situation depends on it or when she gets angry. According to an interview with Iginio Straffi, she is the second most powerful fairy, the third being Stella. She is also able to give life to other things such as when she used her magic to turn the Fairy Pets to life and she is also able to heal so she has the job of a vet in the Love & Pet shop. Curiosities *'Birthday:' March 1 *'Astrological Sign:' Dryad *'Favourite Food:' Home-made cakes *'Favourite Color:' Pink *'Favourite Hobby:' Gardening, reading, and taking pictures of plants and flowers *'Favourite Pet:' Butterflies *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Helia, her boyfriend. *'Best Friend:' Aisha *'Favourite Movies:' Romantic. *'Loves:' Staying with her plants and gardening,and giving advice to the Winx. *'Hates:' Going shopping with Stella *'Favourite Music:' Reggae, classical *'Favourite Shoes:' Soft slippers! *'Favourite Subject:' Botany *'Favourite Spell:' Giant Nettles, Giant Vines Transformation Sequences Concept arts Flora1999200001copia.jpg|Flora's early concept art Flora-concept-art_2001-2005.jpg|Flora's concept art in 2001 - 2005 Flora-concept-art_2006-2007.jpg|Flora's concept art in 2006 - 2007 winx_flora_season_5_wallpaper_request_by_alexaspears1333-d5jggbz.jpg Trivia *Flora's appearance was apparently inspired by actress Jennifer Lopez by Iginio Straffi. *Flora's name is derived from the scientific term "Flora", designating all the plant life found in a certain region, or from Flora, the Goddess of Flowers and Spring in Roman Mythology. The word "flora" itself comes from the Latin word "flos" which means "flower". It could also be a play on the word "floral". **Flora also shares her name with a fairy from the Disney adaptation of "Sleeping Beauty". *Flora's opposite is most likely Stormy. **Elementally: Earth and Sky. **Personality: Flora is calm and passive, and Stormy is outright aggressive. *Flora is mostly seen with Bloom and Stella more than the other girls, even though her best friend is Aisha. *Along with Musa, Flora is a straight A'' student in every subject. *Flora and Bloom are the only Winx girls to each have a known sibling. *In the planning stage, Flora was supposed to wear glasses, and her hair was light purple rather than caramel brown. **Despite Flora originally supposed to wear glasses and her age, her overall appearance remained unchanged. *Flora does not appear in every single episode. She did not appear in Episode 1, or Episode 31. **Note: She may have appeared in less episodes then the rest of the Winx. However, as mentioned above, she appears the most in the Winx Club episodes. *Flora had her own promotional short known as "Flowers with Flora." *Along with Tecna, Flora's parents are not mentioned in the series. * Flora has green and pink leaves effect when she attacks in Season 4 (Rai & 4Kids) and green flowers effect when she attacks in Nick's specials, she also has green butterflies effect when she attacks in last Season 2 and first Season 3 (Rai & 4Kids). *In some episodes in various seasons, Flora tends to get knocked unconscious by villains. *Out of the Winx girls, Flora has the most spells. *Her nose and Mirta's look similar. *It is possible that Flora's purple hair when in underwater Sirenix is a shout-out to her initial design where she naturally had light purple hair. *During the 1st season, Flora is shown to have animals-summoning ability, like when she summons the spider-eater. *Flora has 4 spells which has the names of the 4 main seasons of the year: '''Summer' Thunder, Autumn Wind/'Fall' Vortex, Spring Ring and Winter Rose. Voice Actresses *'Italy' - Ilaria Latini *'Singapore' - Holly Gauthier-Frankel *'Netherlands' - Mirjam Vriend *'Poland' - Anna Wiśniewska *'France' - Alice Ley *'Russia' - Iva Solonitsyna *'Denmark', Norway - Rebecca Abbe *'Finland' - Aksa Korttila *'Spain' - Inés Blázquez (Season 1), Silvia Sarmentera (Seasons 2-4) *'Portugal' - Susana João (from Season 3 and 4) *'USA' - Kerry Williams (4Kids), Alejandra Reynoso (Nickelodeon) *'India' - Kaamna Kalra (from Season 4) *'Latin America' - Rebeca Aponte (Season 1-4), Ivanna Ochoa (Season 5) *'Germany' - Anika Desch (Seasons 1-2), Sandra Riedel (Seasons 3-4) *'Brazil' - Adriana Torres *'Finland' - Aksa Kortilla ''(Seasons 1-first half of Season 3), ''Henni-Liisa Stam (Seasons 3-5) *'Sweden' - Mia Kihl *'UAE' - Nawal-E-Mehzaan *'South Korea' - Eun Young Seon Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Fairies Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters Category:Love & Pet Category:Linphea Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Company of Light Category:Major Characters Category:Comics Category:Flora Category:Enchantix Fairies Category:Believix Fairies Category:Harmonix Fairies Category:Sirenix Fairies Category:Sirenix Possessors